User blog:ChaoSpaceMar/ChaoSpaceMar's Blog : January Plans
Welcome to all the people who are reading this, and welcome to my first blog page! Hurray! Even if I know I'm not well known on this wiki, I'd like to tell whoever is reading this blog of my plans, especially toward my storyline, Redemption. It's a big thing for me, even if I know I'm not updating as much as I would like to. I've got lot of work and projects outside of the wiki. So let's see the big picture of this month. Plans for... The character Okay, this is tricky. I've already created the whole bunch of Matoran (including Miscris, our protagonist for now) and Turaga Furlos for the story. Maybe I'll create a page for each of them this month or in February. The other hitching part is the one of the villains. The little problem here is that I don't have enough pieces to create Skilliox, the Outrider Warlord, or any other villains that are yet to appear. However, during his month or the other, I'll create a page for the Outriders, for their images are already on the wiki, and since the beggining of December. The quality of the image is pretty bad (and I have no idea why), so I'll try to upload a new serie of image where they would look badass and detailled. The good thing is for this one I already have the model, so it'll be easy to make them on white background. And the fact that they might be evolved from Skrall ... speak for itself. And their hounds, I've got to admit, are pretty badass by nature. Spinax's heads tend to do that on every Rahi. In other news, there will be an update about my #1 coming-up-self-MOC Scroxx. Althought he lack clear informations on his page, I'll update his page (along with the other existing pages) when my Redemption storyline reach Chapter five. Some information will be clarified, some not, but mystery is better than nothing ... or is it the same? Also, somewhere in my Storyline, his look will be altered (I found the first images uploaded to make him pretty rough for a Titan), and he'll look more "heroic" than he is right now. Also, when will he become the main protagonist? Probably in Chapter four/five. Speaking of mystery, what is Toa Yiolu's form? That's almost the sound of an alarm in my head. Yeah, what is his form? The thing is, I don't know. Or I don't have the pieces. Maybe I should start a contest about that, when I'll get more famous than I am right now. Or I should buy the necessary pieces. So unclear for now. Oh, and for the last, I'll update the "Recent Events" section of my Toa Junctus team pretty much at the same time as Scroxx will be. The locations Still is unclear for much of the readers probably. You have to know first that the storyline focus on an alternate Universe. It'll be named and a page will be created soon to explain the differences, but I think I can tell the first one. The Northern Continent, in that Universe, is directly connected by mountain's pass, to "the Northern Steppes", approximately at the location of the North Pole of Spherus Magna. Much other things are different, but I'll let the story speak for itself for now. Ah, Junctus Prime. I think I called it "the Bastion of Light" in one of my articles. Not a surprise. Apparently the last thing between the Outriders and the South (Really inspired from Game of Thrones XD). But the city itself : is it big? Is it small? Is it prosperous? To that I'll answer yes, no and yes. I'll give more details in the article I'll write this month ... or later. And I also think we'll need a sketch for that, don't we? And let's speak of the Northern Steppes themselves. Except the fact that it's cold as hell and that tons of Outriders' tribes live there, not much is known, isn't it? I'll update on that place way later than on Junctus Prime, and for reasons like inspiration, and'' need''. The storyline Mmmh, lazy me. Didn't work much during December. Followed up some pages, and even corrected grammar errors on the Skrall page. The fact is that the storyline is nothing like a dead-end ; it's just that i have work to do outside the wiki. Next chapters will be intense, that I'll assure you. Two characters will disappear, but two others more powerful will rise. That's the only thing I can assure you. Oh, and Scroxx will finally appear, too. Yay! The Finale I promise I will work this year more on this wiki. On the other hand, the amount of work to do is phenomenal. Finally, this wiki is the first place where people think it's normal to enjoy Bionicle, even after being older then ten years old. Personnal anecdote *My first Bionicle ever received was on Christmas, and it was Toa Matau. However, I was already playing a bit of time before with my older brother's Makuta toy. He was, and still is, my favorite. See ya next month, people! And an Happy New Year! Category:Blog posts